


Shattered and Whole

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Angie in S.S.R. custody, Peggy considers what can and can't be repaired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered and Whole

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a follow-up to [Behind the Mirror](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3868717), although hopefully it's clear enough what's going on that it stands on its own. Like its predecessor, this ficlet is best read with knowledge of all episodes of _Agent Carter_ ; also like its predecessor, it came out of my conversations with KatiaSwift, who deserves my gratitude as always.

None of the other agents seem keen to remove Angie's restraints, especially when Peggy is in the room, but Angie seems to prefer it that way, too.

She's been crying – real tears, not the theatrical sobs that she once affected to distract the S.S.R. agents – and Peggy wants nothing more than to enfold her in an embrace, but she makes herself stay at arm's length. "I'm sorry about this."

Angie sniffles. "The jerk who played with my mind is the one who should be apologizing. You didn't make this happen."

"I didn't deal with him sufficiently when I had the chance. I thought that you had betrayed me, even though you hadn’t." Peggy pauses. "And I chose to share my life with you in the first place, Angie, when I knew how dangerous it might be for both of us. I'm sorry about that, too."

"Really?" Angie looks her in the eye. "'Cause I'm _not_."

Peggy blinks back tears of her own. "We're going to sort this out. I promise."

"And if I snap and try to kill you again?"

"Don't talk like that," Peggy says with more conviction than she feels. She doesn't know what's going to happen next, but one thing is clear: Fennhoff shattered Angie's trust in herself, possibly forever, and Peggy adds that to a long list of reasons why she would happily see him dead.


End file.
